Oblivion
by Darkened.Weakness
Summary: Merlin comes face to face with a magic user that he's been having nightmares about since the battle with Morgana and the sorcerers of Amira. He's not sure he's brave - or strong - enough to defeat him, but he has to protect Arthur and Camelot. Potential for Merlin!whump, definitely Merlin angst. Sequel to Flaws.
1. Chapter 1

It really shouldn't have been surprising that Merlin was being forced to go on yet another hunting trip. But somehow, he'd assumed that Arthur being aware of his magic meant his job would change. He'd get more respect, perhaps, or at least be allowed to pick and choose the duties he was forced to do. But no, absolutely nothing had changed, except the small jokes about it when no one else was around, or the little things Arthur asked to see. The lessons had fallen through when Arthur had realized they'd gone past what he understood anyway. He claimed he didn't need to understand, because clearly he had two men who understood it perfectly well for him. While Merlin had accepted it as a compliment, he'd still rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath that resulted in a smack to the shoulder.

He supposed there was a difference. Arthur had decided he didn't need anyone else to come with him on these trips, meaning he expected Merlin to do all of the carrying and defending that needed doing. He wasn't expected to hunt: he'd explained to Arthur that he never wanted to use magic to kill an animal unless it was an emergency, and just because he was a powerful warlock didn't mean his skill with a bow had improved. So Arthur hunted, and Merlin did everything else.

"Merlin! Quiet, will you? You'd think a powerful warlock would be able to _walk quietly_."

"You'd think so, wouldn't you?" Merlin muttered sullenly, shifting the bag he hauled on one shoulder. "You'd think a king would be able to give his powerful warlock a break, a chance to actually use his powerful warlock magic instead of carrying the baggage. Because he has a lot more potential-"

"Are you complaining, Merlin?" Arthur turned to look at him with half a smirk, and Merlin rolled his eyes.

"No, of course not sire."

Arthur paused and watched Merlin for a moment. "I'm working on it, okay? But until I can make sure you're safe..."

Merlin knew how that sentence ended, and he nodded. He felt a little bad that he'd brought it up in the first place, because the look on Arthur's face was determined and sincere. He did plan on making Merlin's life better, when the time was right. When it wouldn't mean the boy's death.

"Now come on, we have to catch at least one deer before we go back."

Merlin gaped at Arthur. "And how do you suggest we get that back to the castle?"

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "Why, with your magic, of course."

He laughed when Merlin frowned at him, and Merlin couldn't feel any anger. It was surreal, listening to Arthur calmly discuss his magic, and he felt a small surge of joy every time it happened. So he followed Arthur as they continued on, searching for that illusive deer.

They'd been out for at least another hour before Arthur sighed and shook his head. "Maybe we'll be going back without."

"Yes, well, you tried your hardest, it was a good effort." He couldn't hide the excitement to return home from those words, and it was Arthur's turn to roll his eyes.

"At least try to pretend you're upset."

"I'm very upset."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. Incredibly. I was looking forward to hauling it back to Camelot by myself."

"It wouldn't be that hard."

"It would be very hard."

"Merlin, you've told me-"

"I regret telling you. Now you make me do everything."

"I don't-" Arthur didn't finish his sentence, his body suddenly going slack and falling backwards. Merlin didn't act fast enough, watching helplessly as Arthur's head smacked a tree as he fell. Merlin did managed to catch him before he hit the ground, and laid him down gently before turning to look for some explanation.

He stopped short when he saw the boy with blonde hair from the battle so long ago, his head tilted to the side slightly. "Emrys." He said quietly, his dark brown eyes watching the warlock. "Are you well?"

Merlin didn't answer, both confused and afraid. The fear was what brought his magic pounding to the surface, surrounding him in a shimmering light. He wanted to run, to leave this boy far behind and take Arthur somewhere safe. But he was rooted in place, afraid any movement would cause the pain to break out once more.

When he didn't answer, the boy sighed. "Don't be boring. Answer me."

A small jolt went up Merlin's spine and he stumbled backwards, nearly stepping on Arthur in the process.

"I – I'm well." He said quietly, stuttering on the words. He said them in the hopes that the boy would be satisfied and leave. Of course, he didn't truly believe it would be that easy.

"And your king?"

"Uh... I'm not – I'm not sure, he's – he took – he hit his head-"

The boy nodded. "I know."

There was a moment of silence, and it took everything Merlin had not to run. That, and the knowledge that so long as he stood between the boy and Arthur, there was at least some protection for the king.

"I'm full." He finally said, and as quickly as he'd shown up he was gone, disappeared completely. Merlin felt his knees give out beneath him and he fell heavily to the ground below, scratching his palms and legs on the twigs and stones he landed on. His breathing was harsh, his stomach churned, and he knew he was close to tears. He'd managed to forget about that boy in the time since the battle, although occasionally he still had nightmares that didn't remain long after he woke. But being faced with it, so close once more, was more than he could handle.

"Merlin?" Arthur's voice was slurred; clearly the hit on the head had been a bad one, but Merlin had to struggle to sanity before he could deal with Arthur. It was when he felt the firm hand on his shoulder that he gasped in a real, full breath and felt his body calm.

"Y'alright?"

"'m fine." Merlin answered, looking up at the king. Blood was apparent in his blonde locks, trickling down his neck in fine drops. "Come here."

Arthur was very compliant, shifting so Merlin could get at the wound on his head. It was bleeding sluggishly now, but it needed a dressing regardless. Merlin dug around for the extra shirt he'd packed and began ripping it.

"No no no, don't." Arthur's protests came as a surprise, and Merlin glanced up at him with an eyebrow raised.

"I have to wrap your head."

"But you don't have enough shirts, don't rip the ones you have."

Merlin frowned at Arthur, questioning his apparent concern. "Now I know you've hit your head too hard. Don't worry, you can replace it." He began the process of wrapping the king's head so it wouldn't bleed everywhere, working hard to control hands that still shook slightly. When he was finished, he was unsatisfied with the finished product, but it would have to do.

"How far do you think we are from Camelot?" Merlin asked as he helped Arthur to his feet, a firm grip on his arm.

"Uh..." Arthur frowned and looked around them. "This one's on you." He finally answered, shooting an apologetic look in Merlin's direction.

"Great. Fantastic."

Arthur didn't apologize, of course, and Merlin hadn't expected him to. So he picked the direction that seemed to be the right one and, Arthur's arm around his shoulders, began to walk that way.

They'd gone five steps when Arthur violently ripped his arm away from Merlin, falling to his knees and retching all over the wildflowers next to him.

"Alright?" Merlin asked once Arthur had stopped and had wiped a an arm across his mouth.

"Apparently not."

"Right. But feeling better?"

"Not at all."

"Headache?"

"Yes. I got hit in the head, _Mer_ lin, of course I have a headache."

"Dizzy?"

"Yes."

"Annoying ringing in your ears?"

" _Yes_ , Merlin, all of it."

"It appears you have a concussion, sire."

"Is it curable?"

"You've had a concussion before-"

"Yeah, but... just answer me, alright?"

"Yes, it is curable. It will just take time."

"Good. Get me home."

Merlin let out a heavy sigh. If nothing else went wrong, he could still get them back to Camelot in one piece.

They walked for a long time, Arthur leaning heavily into Merlin and yet still managing to trip himself up. There were several times they both went down, and Merlin gained several new bruises and cuts for it. But he was more concerned about Arthur, who seemed to be tiring rather quickly. And Merlin still didn't recognize their surroundings, which was a bad sign. They'd been walking for much too long, they should have been able to see the castle walls.

Merlin let Arthur down, slowly, to lean against a tree as he closed his eyes and muttered the words. Immediately he saw the route to the castle, laid out before him behind his lids. They'd definitely taken a wrong turn somewhere, but now that he knew, he was confident they'd make it back. Not until after dark, though. And that in and of itself could hold dangers.

"Merlin?"

"I know where to go now." Merlin answered, already knowing what his friend was going to say. He hoisted the king up yet again, determined they'd take a faster clip so they could make it back before the knights got too frantic. Arthur agreed, and together they took off at a speedy walk.

They hadn't gotten far before Arthur's feet were dragging. But Merlin kept going, because they had to get back.

Merlin could feel sweat dripping down his back a little while later, but he kept going.

It was only when his knees buckled, sending them both sprawling to the ground, that he decided maybe they'd get back to the castle tomorrow.

He couldn't leave Arthur alone for too long, so he stuck around as he gathered wood for a fire. He wished he'd brought blankets, food, and a number of other things that he usually had when they were forced to spend the night somewhere.

Once he had a fire going, Merlin started cleaning two of the rabbits Arthur had caught, which was much easier now that his hands were steady. Arthur dozed quietly. Merlin used a bit of magic to check around the king's wound, determining that he was fine.

The rabbits cooked, they ate, and Merlin offered the rest of his shirt as a pillow for the king. Of course, Arthur insisted that he didn't need it, Merlin should have it, but Merlin wouldn't listen. And it didn't take long for Arthur to fall asleep, small snores keeping time.

It took longer for the warlock to sleep. He told himself that he needed to stay awake, to stand guard, but he knew that wasn't going to be possible. So when he fell asleep, he didn't fight too hard.

M.M.M

When morning came, Merlin roused himself with the sun and re-lit the fire to cook a bit more for their breakfast. It was only when it was finished that he woke Arthur, who took much longer than usual to find awareness. They ate as quickly as they dared, with Arthur unsure whether he would keep it down or not, and then began again. They hadn't gotten far when they were met by Gwaine, Percival, and several knights that, honestly, Merlin didn't know. The looks of relief on their faces as they saw not just Merlin, but Arthur as well, were just as much a relief to Merlin. He hadn't been sure he could manage another day of hauling the heavy king back to Camelot.

Gwaine dismounted immediately, coming to Merlin as Percival went to the king. The other knights did as ordered, clearly deferring to the men closest to the king.

"You alright? What happened?" Gwaine asked quietly as he checked Merlin over. They could hear Percival asking the king similar questions, but Merlin knew Arthur's answer wouldn't be very clear. So he was sure to give Gwaine as much detail as possible, both so he wasn't the only one who knew and so Gwaine wouldn't be surprised by anything that might occur between here and the castle.

"Another sorcerer? You could beat him, couldn't you?" Maybe Merlin hadn't told him everything. He'd not told anyone about the boy during the battle, and he'd left out of the retelling that he'd seen the sorcerer before, that he was terrified of him and had been unable to do anything. Gwaine's absolute faith in Merlin's abilities was touching, but the warlock knew he didn't deserve it. Especially right now, after that.

"Yeah. Maybe."

"Maybe?"

"Yeah."

Gwaine raised an eyebrow at Merlin, who shrugged and didn't meet the knight's eye.

When they mounted, Merlin stayed away from Percival. He had nothing against the man, of course, thought he was a great person, but riding with him was too reminiscent of their flight from Morgana, and he wasn't ready to relive those memories yet. Fortunately, the larger knight had no problem with it, probably understanding in some deep, quiet Percival way, so he wasn't offended when Merlin rode with Gwaine.

There was very little conversation on the way back to Camelot. Gwaine, of course, attempted to make conversation, but Merlin wasn't talkative, and Arthur was keeping his mouth shut. Percival never said much, and the other knights, while occasionally contributing something, generally muttered amongst themselves. So when Gwaine grew tired of speaking to himself, he stopped talking. Merlin felt bad, of course, that his friend was discouraged, but there was very little Merlin wanted to talk about.

He felt relief when the castle walls were in view, and ever more so when they passed through. It was a given that they would both be sent to Gaius, so neither boy fought it when Gwaine and Percival escorted them there. Gaius immediately set to work, demanding to know the story of what had happened.

"Well-"

But before Arthur could say anymore, Merlin launched into the story. Arthur frowned at him for a moment, but eventually he just relaxed as Gaius tended to his head. When Merlin had finished, Gaius frowned. So did Arthur. He didn't remember the part about the sorcerer.

"And he left? Just like that?"

"Yes."

"What did he mean,'I'm full?' What's that meant to be?"

"I don't know." Merlin muttered, but he did know. Admitting that, however, would mean he'd have to explain how he knew, and he wasn't prepared to do that just yet.

Gaius frowned. "I'll have to do some research. For now, sire, I recommend you return to your chambers and rest. I'll be in to check on you later."

"Yes, Gaius. Thank you." The king stood, seemingly steadier on his feet now than he had been earlier. And as soon as Merlin thought so, he stumbled and fell hard against the wall, only barely managing to catch himself on his arms. Gaius and Merlin both hurried to help him.

"Maybe you had better escort him back, Merlin. And then be sure to inform Gwen, I'm sure she'd like to know."

"Why don't I just use magic?" Merlin asked, concerned about the severity of the injury to be affecting the king this much.

The guffaw of laughter from Arthur startled both Gaius and Merlin, but both hid it from their faces as Arthur looked at him. "Maybe you're the one who hit his head a little too hard, _Mer_ lin."

"Because..."

"You don't have magic. That would be... Well, I'd have to burn you at the stake or something, and then I'd have to find a new manservant. Now come, let's go."

Merlin threw a glance at Gaius as he slipped under Arthur's waiting arm, and caught Gaius raised eyebrow and general confusion. Then he helped Arthur maneuver the hallways of the castle, getting him safely to his bedroom and into clean night clothes before helping him get comfortable in the bed.

"Don't go spreading rumors about magic, alright?" Arthur said just before Merlin had reached the door to leave. "It wouldn't do to have the people thinking my servant has magic."

"Of course." Merlin slipped out before Arthur could frown at him. He wasn't acting like himself. But then again, neither was Arthur. He hurried to find Gwen, hoping Gaius would have an answer for the both of them when they returned.


	2. Chapter 2

"It's been known to happen." Gaius sighed heavily, rubbing his temples as he avoided the look Merlin was giving him.

"But... I've... what am I supposed to do?" Merlin demanded, sounding much angrier than he felt. He felt... scared. That was the word for it. If Arthur didn't remember his magic, and someone said something... either Arthur would downright disbelieve it, or he would throw Merlin in the dungeon. Or worse, burn him. He felt the shudder make its way up his spine at the thought. He'd seen people go through it, and he was not prepared to do it for Arthur. Not if it did nothing to help the king, at any rate.

"Merlin, calm down." Gwaine had showed up as Merlin had frantically been trying to come up with some solution, and he stood now beside Gwen. Merlin glanced at him once, then continued his pacing. Back and forth, back and forth. Wearing a line in the floor, surely, but there was nothing for it.

"It's very likely that he'll regain his memory with time. Just give him a while." Gaius said gently, placing a firm hand on Merlin's shoulder that forced the boy to stop.

"But he might not, Gaius! And what then? I can't go back to hiding it from him, I can't..." And that was when the tears came, falling down in a rush as he floundered for words to say. And when none came, Gaius pulled him into a firm embrace and rubbed soothing circles on his back.

"I know, my boy. I know." He said quietly as Merlin's shoulders shook with the force of the sobs pushing through his body.

"We'll figure something out." Gwen's voice was soothing, and Merlin felt her hands resting gently on his shoulders in encouragement and support. She'd been so proud of Arthur after Merlin's magic had been revealed, so excited for them both. It was difficult for her, so she had no idea what Merlin was going through. But they'd get through it. Together.

It was much too long before Merlin finally calmed himself enough to be presentable, and it was just in time; Arthur knocked once before pushing the door open, already berating Merlin for his absence.

"Sorry, sire. I'll be going." Merlin said quietly, pushing his way past the king without another word. Arthur was silent for a moment, his lips parted mid sentence before he cast a frown at Gaius.

"Is something wrong?"

"Nothing, sire."

"But he – he never just _goes_ -"

"He's had a bit of bad news, Arthur." Gwen's voice was quiet and sweet, as always, and Arthur turned his frown to her.

"What kind of bad news?"

"I'm afraid that's for him to share, if he chooses. Give him time, I'm sure he'll come to you." She tried to be comforting, placing her arms around his waist and looking up at him, but she could tell he wouldn't be comforted until he knew what was going on with his friend.

"Yeah." He answered quietly. And before anyone could say more, he left Gaius chambers, determined to find Merlin. To get answers, maybe, or maybe it was just to be a comforting presence. And when he found the boy picking up the dirty laundry and hurrying from the room, he followed. He didn't say anything, and for a while Merlin seemed to be ignoring him. But he knew the boy wouldn't be able to stay silent for long, so he wasn't surprised when he finally broke.

"What are you doing?" His voice was tired, although Arthur couldn't imagine why. It was late morning, and Merlin had started work hours later than usual. But that made it all the more worrying, so he thought hard about what kind of lie Merlin would believe.

"I... Needed to go to the..."

"The laundry?"

"Yeah. I needed something out of there."

Merlin frowned at him. "Out of your dirty clothes?"

"Yeah."

"Like what?"

"Well, I'm sure I don't know, you're the one who picked up the laundry."

"You're the one who wore it. _And_ the one who wants it."

"Merlin, just let me-"

"Arthur, whatever you need, I'm sure you can find it in your rooms. Now let me do the job you so graciously reminded me of just minutes ago." Merlin's voice was hard, and it made Arthur stop before he could argue. Merlin took advantage of Arthur's pause and hurried away, leaving the king standing alone and wondering what could have possibly happened to make Merlin so upset.

He thought about following, but he realized he wouldn't get anything out of his friend that way. He'd have to be sneakier about it, ask at just the right time or...

But he shouldn't be trying to force the answer from Merlin. If they truly were friends, as he would never admit, the boy would come to him, when he was ready. So the king contented himself with the hope that Merlin was a friend to him as he believed. He would wait.

It was time for him to go to a council meeting, anyway. Not that he could be much help. There seemed to be things missing from his memory, almost all recent events. He wasn't sure he would be able to say much at a council meeting with little memory of what was happening recently.

Regardless, his presence was required, so he went to his rooms and changed into something more appropriate for meeting with the men of the council. Without Merlin's help, it took a bit longer than usual, but he managed. Then he took off, wondering what was taking Merlin so long with the laundry.

Not that he was exactly sure how long the laundry took. But he was sure it didn't take that long.

M.M.M

Merlin was glad that Arthur wasn't around when he returned to the king's rooms. He wasn't sure he could handle it. It wasn't long ago that Arthur had finally felt comfortable enough to ask about Merlin's magic, making dumb comments or even jokes about it soon after. And he'd grown used to it, enjoyed it, even. After so long of hiding it, it had been so relaxing to speak openly about it. Well, openly when no one else was around. Which he supposed wasn't really openly.

But that wasn't the point. He'd had a friend to talk to about it. He had Gaius, he always had Gaius, but the older man wasn't particularly curious about the power that Merlin had. He was a teacher, first and foremost, but Arthur was just curious about it. What it could do, how Merlin had gotten it, what he'd done with it and what he hoped to do. They'd talked for hours at a time, which had drawn questions from some but merited no thought to most.

And then they'd planned. They'd planned how to implement it, how to control and regulate it. Arthur had even suggested that perhaps Merlin would take charge of magic in the kingdom, although Merlin had laughed it off and they'd returned to less intimidating conversation. He'd been hopeful that things would pick up pace and they'd come up with a way to bring magic to the kingdom with the least violence possible. Now that was out of reach. Again.

Laundry put away, Merlin glanced around the room for another task to occupy his time. But he simply didn't have the motivation to do the chores that demanded doing. What was the point? They were right back where they'd started, Merlin the servant and Arthur the king and no more than that. It was no longer Merlin the warlock, Merlin the king's protector, nor Arthur the magic sympathizer. Just... Arthur the king and Merlin the servant. But that wasn't enough anymore. He'd had a taste of what real hope was like, and he didn't think he could go back.

No. He had to stop thinking that way. He would do what he had to do, and hope it wasn't a permanent memory loss. Arthur would remember, with time. He would just have to do his best not to give away the secret before then, because it could lead to disastrous consequences.

When Arthur returned to his room, Merlin wasn't as outwardly upset. He was proud of himself for the stupid comments he made, even if his mind was hardly on banter with the king. Arthur raised an eyebrow at him, but obliged by making a rude comment about Merlin's ears. He wasn't even really sure what the comment was, but he made a face at the king and finished scrubbing at the table. Then he took his leave, making an excuse about needing to see Gaius about something. Arthur said something as he was leaving, but he didn't know what it was.

Gwaine found him as he was running away from the king – he had no illusions about what he was doing – and stopped him with a concerned smile.

"Hey, Merlin, alright?"

Merlin put on the fake smile he'd developed some time ago and nodded. "Fine."

"Is that word allowed now? I thought Arthur had banned it."

"What Arthur doesn't know won't hurt him."

Gwaine raised an eyebrow at him, and Merlin deflated and nodded. "Yeah, I know. Not fine."

"He'll remember."

"I don't think I can do this."

Gwaine was silent for a moment before pulling Merlin into an awkward hug, his arms enveloping the boy. "'Course you can. You've dealt with worse before."

"But that wasn't-"

"You'll be fine." Gwaine said firmly, cutting his friend off before he could convince himself the situation was any worse. It was bad, Gwaine knew. And the knight couldn't begin to comprehend what Merlin was going through, how hard it must be for him. But he wouldn't have Merlin feeling alone and as if the world was going to utterly change. "You've got friends that understand. So... keep at it, yeah?" Not much of a pep talk, but Merlin smiled regardless.

"Yeah." Merlin did seem a little better, although there was no way of knowing if this was another fake smile hiding more dark thoughts. But he'd tried, and if Merlin really needed help, he'd come to Gwaine, or Percival, or Gaius. Someone. He hoped.

The next few days passed slowly for everyone involved with the king and Merlin. Merlin was distant, unwilling to interact with friends unless he absolutely had to, and then it was a bland experience for any involved. With Arthur, he was fiercely cheerful, which was worse than the distance any other time. Anyone except Arthur could see the immediate change when the boy left the king's company, and it was painful. Arthur would frown when Merlin turned away, wondering at the change in his friend but unwilling to intrude.

No one was willing to intrude, which allowed Merlin to sink deeper and deeper. There were small words exchanged, of course, and Merlin always answered what they wanted to hear. He knew they didn't believe him, but they also didn't fight it. So when he went to his room at night, not warmed by the thin blanket and not comforted by the lumpy pillow, he allowed himself to believe that they didn't really care deeply about how he felt. They kept up appearances by asking, he told himself, but it wasn't because they truly wanted to know the truth. After all, they would make him tell if that was what they wanted. Instead they let him go when he gave the appropriate response. They didn't care. They did what they had to do.

He didn't let himself dwell on the part of him that argued they didn't have to ask, that keeping up appearances would actually mean not bothering to speak with him at all. Because that part of him didn't align with what he'd always feared; he would always just be the servant among real men.

M.M.M

When Arthur was no longer able to handle Merlin's issues, and yet still refused to ask him directly about them, he confronted Gwaine as he was walking to a mandatory training session.

"Why's Merlin being so weird?" Gwaine took a few steps back from the king, who had abruptly appeared from the intersecting hallway.

"I'm not sure I understand-"

"Of course you do, he tells you these things."

"Sire-"

"Don't you 'sire' me, you only do that when you don't want to talk to me." Arthur ran a hand through his hair and then frowned, wondering when he'd started that. He shook himself out of the tangent and turned a hard stare to Gwaine. "He's been acting strangely ever since we got back from that trip. Did the sorcerer do something to him? Or to me? What do I not know?"

Gwaine wouldn't look at him, and Arthur knew they were keeping something from him. He _knew_ it, but he didn't know how to make them tell him.

Unless he just made them tell him. Because he _was_ the king. Sometimes he forgot that.

"I order you to tell me what you know, as your _king_." Arthur's voice was quiet. He didn't like pulling the 'I'm the king card,' when he remembered to do it. Especially not with friends. But he wouldn't let this carry on any longer than it already had.

"He's just... tired."

"Just tired?"

"Yeah."

"And that's why he's been acting so strangely."

"Yeah."

Arthur stared hard at Gwaine, sure that he couldn't think the king that stupid. But he didn't offer any more information, so clearly he did.

"Listen here, Gwaine. I know there's something more happening, and I _will_ find out what it is."

"You go ahead, sire." They stared at each other for a long while before Arthur turned and stalked away, fuming with the turn that conversation had taken. He was supposed to get his way.

And he hated that he thought that way.

M.M.M

"Do you know what's wrong with him?"

"Yeah, Arthur's forgotten who he is."

"Well-"

"What he is, then." Gwaine frowned as he looked at the ground, listening to Elyan attempting to put things together.

"But it's more than that."

Gwaine glanced up then, catching Elyan's eye. "What else could it be?"

"I don't know. But he's run into problems with Arthur before, and he never got this..."

"Depressed?"

"Yeah. He seems more upset than usual."

Gwaine sighed and nodded. "I know. But he hasn't come to you with anything, has he?"

"No."

"Me neither. And I very much doubt he would appreciate us prodding when he's already sore."

Elyan accepted that in silence, nodding. And they continued to be silence about the problems that were plaguing Merlin, even as the boy was questioning his own worth and whether he was necessary in the kingdom at all.

 **AN/This should be a chapter for Counting Stars, but it's not. Sorry about that. Also, this is very much an inbetween chapter. It will get interesting soon! I promise! I hope! I also hope you've enjoyed this one!**


End file.
